The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
by shadowfax272
Summary: Link, Tetra, and a very lost Linebeck have forged the new Hyrule, and with the help of the steam engine from Linebeck's world, the Great Sea enters a new age of prosperity...until they are threatened by something the likes of which they have never seen...


A/N: I am writing a chapter that comes before this one, explaining a few things. However, I'm having some difficulty with it, so you'll just have to bear with this one for the moment.

-

Tetra sighed as she surveyed the horizon once again through her telescope.  
Blue and green.  
Nothing but ocean as always.  
She grumbled as she lowered the telescope and wandered across the deck to where Link sat, dangling his legs over the side of the galleon.  
"Link…" she sighed.  
Link turned his head to look up at her, and, noticing the sadness in her eyes, pursed his mouth in curiosity.  
"I don't think we're going to get anywhere like this. The people are getting restless, and I think they're giving up. I don't know what to do. We can't turn back."

"Ohoho! I see something!" came a voice from nearby. Tetra walked over to Linebeck, who was jumping excitedly.

"It's just another island, you idiot. We've seen thousands of them already, and none of them are big enough."  
Linebeck narrowed his eyes at Tetra.  
"This one's different! You think I'd just yell out every time I see something remotely large?"  
"Yes, you would." Tetra and Link responded.  
"Well, uh…"  
Linebeck and Tetra stared at one another in awkward silence.  
"Uhh…you…you take a look for yourself!" Linebeck shouted, pushing his extraordinarily long telescope into Tetra's hands.  
Tetra grumbled.  
"Fine, but after this, not a peep from you the rest of the day, got it?"  
Linebeck nodded.  
Tetra muttered something as she looked at the shape on the horizon.

Link and Linebeck exchanged worried glances.  
"She's very tempermental lately." Linebeck whispered.  
"Well it's your fault for being so annoying." Link giggled.  
"Hmph. She's just jealous because I got a wish from Oshus and she didn't."

"Ah!" Tetra gasped, almost falling over.

Linebeck was nearly grinning his face off as he sauntered to Tetra and slapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You see? I told ya you could trust ol' Linebeck!"

"What's going on?" Link ran up to Tetra.

"See for yourself." Tetra muttered, dumbfounded.

A monstrous silhouette approached. The sun, taking that precise moment to rise, cast golden rays over the ocean, revealing a large continent in its place.

Linebeck nearly fainted.

"It's…beautiful!"

Everyone on the ship, even the townspeople in the hold, had run out to see the spectacle. Snatches of awestruck conversation could be heard.

"I think I will call it…Linebeck Land!" Linebeck cried out suddenly, hoisting one arm into the air.

"No you are not." Tetra growled.

"I saw it first! It's only fair." Linebeck crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. Link giggled.

"What we're going to call it is the least of our problems." Tetra interjected.

"There's a lot we have to do before we can even begin to lay claim to this land. There might be monsters to deal with, or other people, even."

Many of the townsfolk whispered worriedly at the mention of monsters.

"Well, Link, my boy, you can deal with them, can't you!" Linebeck grinned again.

"…the monsters, that is."

Link smiled and nodded.

"Then let's gooooooo!" Linebeck yelled, running up to the steering wheel, almost knocking over a few pirates and townspeople on the way across the deck.

"Engine at full throttle!" He pulled a lever nearby and the steam engine behind him roared to life as the ship powered forward.

A couple of townspeople fell over.

"Linebeck, you'll kill us all someday…" Tetra growled.

"What?" Link yelled, hands over his ears. "I can't hear anything over the engine."

"It doesn't matter." Tetra replied.

"WHAT?" Link yelled back.

"I SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER." Tetra retorted.

"OH." Link replied.

Linebeck lowered the anchor as the ship came into shore. He leapt off the ship awkwardly and fell face first into the sand.

"Uh…ah…aha!" He posed after pulling himself up.

"I'm the first to come to shore! Behold, Linebeck Land!"

"Shut up, Linebeck." Tetra sighed. Link giggled.

"What do we do now?" Gonzo inquired.

"Well, this is the hard part." Mako shuffled towards Linebeck and turned around to face everyone else, pushing his glasses up onto his nose.

"We must collect resources, build shelters and the like, and essentially create a whole civilisation from scratch. One that must be sustainable. Failure is not an option. I assume that _most_ of you have the necessary survival skills? …Or did we just pick a whole lot of random villagers?"

Link waved his hand.

"Well, okay. We have Link and the pirates, at least. Should account for something. Now Linebeck, you have to pull your weight too."

Linebeck paused. "uh…"

He bent over and rubbed his back.

"Oh, but I can't work! My back hurts!"

Tetra smacked him across the backside, causing him to fall face first into the sand.

"You're not fooling anyone."


End file.
